


The Best Ideas are Insomniac

by Apprendere



Series: Drips and Drabs-Marvel [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cliches about inspiration induced insomnia, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, totally not because of how late I was up last night with engineering homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apprendere/pseuds/Apprendere
Summary: Just a short fluffy drabble about Natasha protecting the world from evil by preventing sleep deprived engineering.





	The Best Ideas are Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt off a post by lovelylovelyartist on tumblr, specifically: "Sleep is for those that haven't been struck with inspiration."  
> In other news, I'm trying the drabble thing so I actually write things instead of getting really wrapped up in planning and refusing to post anything until I know it's finished. Also I feel guilty about neglecting academics and other brickspace things when I try to write much on longer things.

      You can’t just sleep when you have something new to do or learn. It’s just common sense. Tony doesn’t understand why Natasha is threatening him out of the workshop.  
  
      “Tony. You can make some notes, then you’re going to sleep.”  
  
      “But what about no.” He tries to duck around Nat. “I can do if I just have a few minutes, find a few variables, JARVIS can work on the sims after I figure out this one piece of math.” Maybe he can just weave under her arm and reach the keyboard.  
  
      He’s snagged around the waist. Maybe going under Nat’s arm wasn’t the best choice, but he can nearly reach-! He stumbles backward as Natasha advances on the elevator.  
  
      “Nat, nooooo! It’s just one equation, then I can do the thing.”  
  
      “And which thing is that Tony, the autonomous toaster, exploding notepad, or the functional calculator made of candy?”  
  
      “Uh…”  
  
      “Dictate your notes to JARVIS, and you can finish it tomorrow.” Natasha lifts him over the threshold of the lab, not allowing his feet to catch on the sill.  
  
      “But I’m nearly ready to test the electrofluorescent paint for my next armor! Natasha.” Natasha pries his fingers from the door frame. He tries to dig in his feet. “This is a serious Avenger’s project.”  
  
      “I fail to see how making Iron Man glow in the dark is relevant to superheroing.”  
  
      “Well…”  
  
      “Bed, convince me when you’ve had at least 6 hours of sleep a night for a week.”  
  
      Tony whines as the elevator doors shut between him and the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> Um... yeah. Feel free to say things? I'm a very slow replier, but I love hearing from people.


End file.
